Crossing the Lines
by ShiTiger
Summary: I ask again, Captain.  What would you give up to leave Neverland?  Peter Pan gives Hook the ultimate choice.  Death... for Peter, or life, and freedom for Hook and his crew.  YYH x PP&P crossover.  .on hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan or Yu Yu Hakusho. This is a yaoi/slash crossover PP x YYH. If you don't like boy x boy, don't read.

****

Crossing the Lines

Chapter 1: Getting Hook to Agree

'Hey, Codfish!' a very familiar child's voice came from above, making the pirate captain jerk his head back to glare at the youth. The brown haired boy was hanging upside-down from one of the branches just out of his reach. The cocky grin on the child's face made Hook even angrier than usual, or maybe it was usual when it came his dealings with Peter Pan.

'Come down here and fight, you intrepid little urchin!' the captain roared, pulling out his long sword, his eyes flashing with hate. 'Now is that any way to speak to the person who is going to help you?' Peter asked, swinging up to kneel on the branch and watch the man below. 'You can help me by letting me kill you, Pan,' the pirate seethed.

'Same old, same old. Tell me, Captain, don't you want to leave Neverland?' the immortal child asked. 'Of course I do. But this accursed island refuses to let us go,' the man growled menacingly. 'Then, tell me… what would you give up to leave Neverland… forever?' Peter Pan asked, waiting patiently. The mere direction of the boy's words should have alerted Hook to the seriousness of the situation, but he was too intent on killing the child to notice.

'What would I give up? A pirate gives up nothing!' the captain announced, waving his sword in emphases. 'Ah, but in order to leave Neverland, I have to let you go. Not that I haven't enjoyed playing with you, Codfish,' Peter threw in the nickname with a grin. 'Brat, I'll cleave you in two the minute you stop fluttering about on the wind,' the pirate answered, trying to lure the boy into a fight.

'I ask again, Captain. What would you give up to leave Neverland?' the boy put the emphases on the word "Captain" to make it clear to Hook that he did want a better answer. 'Stop your ridiculous riddles and speak, Pan. Else come down and fight me!' the man answered, already extremely annoyed by the conversation.

Peter sighed and got to his feet, his eyes locking with Hook's and never wavering. 'I can give you what you desire. You wish to leave Neverland and you wish to kill me. However, I can give you only one of the two. Kill me, and you'll be trapped in Neverland forever. You'll never age, and you'll continue to be prey to every new lost boy who arrives on the island,' the youth stated, his eyes strangely serious compared to the fun loving youth who fought with the pirates so often in the past.

'And if I do not kill you, Pan? You cut off my hand. I have sworn vengeance,' the pirate hissed, brandishing his claw. 'Well, you did try to kill my boys, and still do. Honestly, you'd think a man such as yourself would see the truth,' Peter sighed, shrugging his shoulders. 'What truth, boy?' the captain asked. 'Children like to play. And what is more fun than fighting pirates? If I'd wanted you dead, you'd be dead… and I never would have let your ship come into Neverland in the first place,' Peter spoke, getting ready for the backlash.

'WHAT! You little fairy child! You were the cause of my ship being stranded on this cursed island!' Hook was furious and wanted nothing more than to sink his blade into the child's flesh. 'Hm? Oh yes, yes. Nothing enters Neverland without my permission, lest it be family. However, I'm currently the youngest and all the others are grown. Except cousin Slightly, of course. But he's beginning to age too,' Peter sighed again, crossing his arms over his chest and spinning around on the limb.

'What family could you have, fairy brat?' Hook seethed, although his curiosity was peaked. 'Lots. But, back to the question. What would you give to leave Neverland? Would you choose my death and an eternity here, or my life and the oceans that you will once more sail proudly? Choose wisely, Hook. I won't give you another chance,' Peter answered, eyes sparkling strangely.

'Why do you offer such an exchange now?' Hook wanted to know. For untold years, Peter had led the lost boys against them, and now he was offering them a way out.

'It's really quite simple, James. I'm growing up.'

…tbc…

Author's Note: Wow, first chapter done. Peter growing up, how could that be? You'll see, it'll be explained better later. I originally wasn't going to bring Slightly into the story, but I like him. I'm a big Billy x Slightly fan. Other pairings will pop up later. Slash mostly, so you were warned. Please review, let me know if you're interested yet.

Check my sites: Twilight Garden : for all my fanfiction and more (http/wingedtora. of the Beasts : my Ushio and Tora archive for fics and fanart, demons and hunters

(http/darktora. 


	2. The Hardest Decision

Disclaimer: I do not own PP&P or YYH. Slash and yaoi couples. Crossover.

Warning : If you don't like slash and yaoi, that means two guys together, please don't read and leave me a long review on how sick this story is simply because of that. Show some maturity and just don't read it.

Thank you Amigo for your review. I hope you enjoy this next chapter

Crossing the Lines

Chapter 2: The Hardest Decision

'What do you mean, Pan? How can you be growing up? You're an immortal imp sent to plague me; a fairy child who delights in the agony of grown men,' Hook stated. Peter blinked twice, seeming shocked at the man's words. 'I've never delighted in death or pain. You tried to kill my boys, and that made me angry, so I cut off your hand. It's a very bad thing to make one of my kind angry, because we don't know what we're doing. And after that, I just wanted to play with you. I'm a child, Captain. Don't you remember being a child?' the boy asked, his eyes strangely sad.

'Of course I do, you little brat. But, your games bring me nothing but a lust for revenge,' Hook answered angrily. 'Lust for revenge. I'm sure that can be changed. Here, I'll offer one more thing into the deal. If you agree to spare my life and never harm my lost boys again, I shall give you back your hand,' Peter smirked, knowing the man wouldn't be able to resist. 'How dare you taunt me, Pan,' the man scowled.

'No tricks, but truth. I can give you back your hand, but can you keep your word? And with your hand will come freedom from this island of forever. Do you agree?' Peter wanted to know, his body balanced delicately on the tree limb.

Hook thought long and hard about the offer. He wanted to kill Pan, the boy infuriated him more than any other. But, if the boy could return his hand and give them escape from the ever-continuing attacks of the lost boys, then… but in exchange, he could not kill Pan. It was a hard decision. Should he think with his anger and kill Pan, or with his brain and agree to the offer. His hand back… and the ship's escape from Neverland.

'Very well, brat,' Hook announced finally, looking up again. Peter was kneeling on the limb by this time, one hand pressed against the tree, his eyes almost glowing with a faint light. 'Very well, what?' the boy asked, his voice soft with amusement. Hook growled under his breath and spat out, 'I choose my hand… and an escape from this nightmare isle.'

Peter nodded and leapt off the branch, landing cat-like on the ground without even trying to fly. 'And here I thought you'd be thinking all day. Very well, be ready to sail tomorrow… at dawn,' the boy said, peering into Hook's facing… as if searching for a trick.

'My hand,' Hook growled, grabbing the youth by the shirt and lifting him up so they were face to face. Peter sighed and nodded as if to himself and the pirate let him go.

'Do thee, Captain James Hook, agree to never harm a lost boy or one who has been a lost boy?' the youth asked, staring the man in the eyes. 'Yes,' Hook growled, getting impatient once more. 'Do you agree to sail away from Neverland and never return?' Peter asked. 'Yes,' Hook replied once more. 'Do you agree… to take me and Slightly with you?' the boy asked.

'Yes… WHAT!' Hook was enraged, not to mentioned shocked beyond belief. Peter smirked evilly, his eyes beginning to take on a golden glow. 'A pact agreed upon, your blood is signed to it. To harm none of mine or myself, to leave the land of forever, to take my cousin and I with you. And with your words, I will fulfill my end of the bargain,' Peter reached out towards Hook and the man found he could not move.

'What are you..?' the pirate trailed off as Peter touched his hook, a shimmering light flowing from his fingers and into Hook's body. It seemed like an eternity that they stood there, silent, unspeaking, just feeling. Hook felt a slash of pain run up his arm, then a warm healing follow it, making him weak in the knees.

The pirate captain suddenly felt his mind begin to clear and his eyes fell upon the boy still standing before him. Peter wiped his hair away from his sweaty face, his eyes unfocused, his body trembling from exhaustion. 'It is done,' the child whispered, turning the man's attention to the new limb attached to his arm. On the grass between them lay the hook.

Hook flexed his new fingers in amazement. How was it possible for a child, even for Pan, to have that type of power? 'Tomorrow, James. At dawn, we sail,' Peter whispered, before taking off into the air, away from that place where the future of Neverland had so abruptly changed.

…tbc…

Author's Note: There are a lot of more interesting things to come. Will Hook try to go back on his deal? Will Peter and Slightly really leave Neverland… forever. Keep reading, and find out!

(my sites)

http // wingedtora. tripod . com

http // darktora. tripod .com


	3. Board the Ship

Disclaimer: I do not own PP&P or YYH. Crossover, slash and yaoi pairings.

****

Crossing the Lines

Chapter 3: Board the Ship and Sail… away from Neverland

'I can't believe it… we're really doing it,' Billy whispered to himself, staring over the rail at the island. 'And not a minute too soon,' Mullins replied, as he and Starkey came past with a heavy barrel. 'It's just so weird. First Hook comes back with his hand re-grown, then starts yelling for us to start getting ready to sail at dawn,' Billy continued, looking around at the other pirates who were busy doing last minute things.

'Are you done with that cannon yet, Mr. Jukes!' Hook's voice startled the youngest pirate from his state and the boy jumped to finish the last touchups on his precious Long Tom.

Hook glared down at his crew, before turning to look out at the island with a pondering gaze. Dawn was just rising on the water, casting its orange golden rays over the clear blue sea. It was a sight to behold, all that water which had been shielded by mists and uncrossable only a day before.

'The boy's doing, I'm sure,' Hook mused to himself, taking a look at his new hand once again. The power Pan had shown continued to amaze him even now, although such power would make their journey all the more difficult.

(Flashback of Peter's words)

A pact agreed upon, your blood signed to it. To harm none of mine or myself, to leave the land of forever, to take my cousin and I with you.

(end Flashback of Peter's words)

The little brat had tricked him into agreeing to take him and his friend away from the island. Hook felt old anger rise up inside of him, the reminder that Pan loved to play tricks and make a fool of him… and it wasn't likely going to change on the journey.

Stuck with Pan for who knows bloody how long and not being able to kill him… that brat will drive me to Davy Jones Locker before anything else will have a chance.

Speaking of the little urchins… the lot of them were gathering on the beach at that very moment. Hook gazed out and a glimmer of hope rose in his breast. Perhaps Peter had changed his mind. But, when his eyes looked upon the young boy, he knew Peter was dead serious. The boy really was growing up, for now he was a youth of 12, rather than a child of 9 or 10. The golden haired boy next to him seemed slightly older, and no longer as nervous as he usually was around them. Instead, Slightly, for that was his name, seemed stronger and more sure of himself as he looked at the ship and smiled lightly. Following the youth's gaze, Hook was shocked to see that his gunner was staring back, stunned by the boy's older appearance.

There's something going on between those two… or I'm not James Hook, the fiercest pirate to ever sail the 7 seas.

'It is time. Nibbs, I leave you as the guardian of Neverland until a new leader comes to take my place. You will know him when he arrives,' Peter smiled at his second in command. The other boy nodded and their hands touched briefly. Peter sighed and looked over his little lost boys, children he'd saved, led, and protected. 'How I wish I could take you all with me, but the outside world is not for thee. I shall miss you,' Peter spoke, hugging each boy in turn, though they eyes were wet with tears.

'Peter,' Tinkerbell whispered, wiping her own teary eyes as her young charge turned to look at her. 'I'll miss you, little Tink. Guard my lost boys and the new leader,' Peter answered, smiling sadly before turning away. Slightly noticed his movements and turned to follow, his own goodbyes given.

'Goodbye Peter!'

'Goodbye!'

'Good…'

'Bye…'

'Bye Slightly'

'Bye!'

'Goodbye!'

The cry of children's voices rose as swiftly as did the two youths who flew away from the island, towards their destiny.

'Captin', the brats have come to attack us again!' Mullins yelled, reaching for his sword, as did the other pirates aboard the Jolly Roger. **(, check name of ship**)

'Be stay your swords!' Hook ordered, and the shocked pirates did just that. All the men watched silently, both from shock that their captain hadn't ordered them to attack, and that Pan would board the ship without a single taunt. Indeed, Peter and Slightly floated down and landed calmly on the deck without a word.

'Well, it's dawn, Codfish. You won't go back on your bargain, will you?' Peter asked, looking directly at the Captain. 'Indeed, it seems that I cannot, with that spell you cast upon me,' Hook hissed back at the youth, though he didn't seem overly upset, just annoyed. 'Well then, lets get this show on the road,' Peter announced, walking up the stairs to stand next to the captain.

'Hi Billy.'

Billy blinked and saw Slightly watching him with a gentle smile. 'You're… older,' the pirate boy whispered, staring. 'I'm growing up, and so is Peter. That's why we have to leave Neverland. And besides, I couldn't let you leave me,' Slightly whispered, his eyes flashing deep blue for a moment. 'Uh…' Billy couldn't say anything, but Hook's voice rang out over the ship, ordering the crew to set sail.

'It's hard to believe… I'm finally leaving Neverland,' Peter whispered, heard only by the man next to him. 'For once, we both agree,' Hook answered, as he began to steer the ship towards the horizon.

…tbc…

Author's Note: Ok, they've finally left. Peter's real secret is about to come out, but can Hook handle the change? Keep reading, and please review!

(my sites)

http/wingedtora. fics, recommendations, quizzes, more)

http/darktora. Ushio and Tora site, demon hunters and monsters, fanfiction, fanart, images…)


End file.
